comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Milky Way (Earth-7642)
History The Milky way galaxy is home to numerous locations including the Sol system (Earth's solar system), the Vega system, and the star system Krona. Points of Interest * Polaris Star System ** Thanagar * Sol system ** Mercury ** Venus ** Earth *** The Moon ** Mars ** Jupiter *** Io ** Saturn *** Rhea *** Titan **** Neptune **** Uranus **** Pluto (planetoid) ***** Krypton ( destroyed) ***** Vega Star System ****** Citadel Homeworld ****** Culacao ****** Karna ****** Hny'xx ****** New Alliance (formerly the Prison Planet) ****** Sindromeda ****** Emana Branx ****** Tamaran ****** Rashashoon ****** 3 Unnamed Planets ****** Okaara ****** Voorl ****** Kuraq ****** Euphorix ****** Slagg ****** Rogue ****** Dredfahl ****** Aello ****** Ogyptu ****** Changralyn Other planets Buffer Planet's: (Planet's seeded by the Celestials) * Bismoll is the home of Bismollians such as Matter-Eater Lad. * Braal is the home of Braalians such as Cosmic Boy. * Bgztl is the home of Bgztlians such as Phantom Girl. * Cargg is the home of Carggites such as Triplicate Girl. * Geequo is the home of Geequoans such as Apollo. * Janus is the home of Janusians such as Double-Header. * Lallor is the home of Lallorians and the Heroes of Lallor. * Mlain - (Unknown) * Myrnah is the home planet of Braino. * Somahtur is the home of Infectious Lass. * Thanar - (Unknown) * Tharr is the home of Tharrians such as Polar Boy. * Zwen is the home of Zwenians such as Stone Boy. * Winath is the home of Winathians such as Lightning Lad and Lightning Lass, as well as Lightning Lord. * Talok System: ** Talok III ** Talok IV ** Talok VIII * Antares System: ** Antares II ** Alstair ** Dhor ** Llar ** Mosteel * A-Chiltar III * Achernon * Durla * Xanthu * Colu * Daxam * Imsk * Rimbor * Trom * Naltor * Orando * Phlon * Zuun * Starhaven (settled by Native Americans) * Dryad * Teall * Spartax * Kutai * Orde Maunta * Crystalline IV * Althar * Aquilae * Xunriohiri * Olnutania * Sindorix * Annora * Ocharvis * Enzurilla * Thoilia * Onvutera * Drauyama * Xidorth * Chogrippe * Abbotanai * Chotehiri * Olmora * Xodreyama * Trunuvis * Opheonus * Alderbaran * Alderbaran II * Jayd * Ord Rhaandarel * * * * * * * * * * * * Grax * Arrochar * Fondoalis * Barak * Phlon * Durla * Cairn * Maaldoria * Na Zatare * Arus * Taujeer * Puig * Olkarion * Alondra * Rus * Acroinia * Ondonia * Ostruillion * Talirs * A'askavariia * Drez-Lar * Terma * Harokin * Ria * Berhert * Arago-7 * Morag * Chaadrila * Khera * ATilas * Muz * Zakkar * Zen-Whoberi * Easik * Sovereign * Aakon * Kahlo * Khundia * Mlain * Graxos V * Graxos III * Graxos IV * Malady * Acmar III * Contraxia * Ventura * RAnn * Papilliox * Odyn * Ngo * Murgador * I'noxia * Imsk * Betrassus * Vormir * Biot * Avalon * Thuvria * Mirwood * Aladna * Arima * Carmondy IV * Aarok * Xanthu * Zwen * Vygra * Tharr * Trantor * Duckworld * Centauri Prime * Almerac * Rokyn * Korguar * Karaltine * Czarnia (destroyed) * Halfworld * Oceanus IV * Argo Prime * Sikaris * Quarra * Legara IV * Ord MAravel * Klaestron IV * Kataan * Farius Prime * Sidrolla * Swamp moons of Drenthax IV * Argatha * Arkaria * Xavina * Elia